


Road Trip

by donewithmirrors (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Recreational Drug Use, Spring Break, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/donewithmirrors
Summary: When your roommate bails on you last minute, you invite Danny to go with you on a little vacation to East Tennessee, aka back home.He'll get to learn all about where you grew up, and why you wanted to get away, and what made you want to go back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Not everyone is from Tennessee. But I was driving today, and this little idea popped into my head. I hope you all like it!

Spring break is next week, right? It’s supposed to be a week and a half of fun and shit, right? Well, it was going to be until my roommate decided she would rather spend time with her new boyfriend. They’ve only been dating for a month!

“What am I supposed to do with these hotel reservations now?” I asked, throwing my head into my hands.

“I’m sure you can find someone else to go with you! You still have a week before break, anyways!” She put her hands on my shoulders to comfort me, to calm me down. Luckily for her, that usually worked. So great, now I have to see if any of my other friends are free for spring break. But why would they be? They’re all probably going to see their families and stuff, so should I even bother?

“Hey, what about that one guy in your theater class? From what I hear, he usually doesn’t go anywhere on breaks. Maybe you could invite him? I’m sure he’d love to get out of Boston for a while!” she said, reassuringly. Oh, she must be talking about Danny. He is kind of a loner, but I just assumed he liked to keep to himself. We’ve talked a couple of times during group projects and stuff, but I wouldn’t think that he considered me a friend.

“Yeah, but I hardly know him. There are two things I know about him for sure. One, he’s super fucking cute. And two, he’s really shy and awkward. What if he thinks I’m being creepy?!” It was hopeless. I’m fucking going back to Tennessee alone. Hell, there’s almost no point in even going back if I’m just going to spend most of my time by myself!

“(Y/N), there is no way you can go back and have a good time by yourself! The least you can do is ask, and the worst thing he could do is say no! What could go wrong? Besides, if he says yes, you might get to know him better!” I guess she had a point. What have I got to lose? I told her I would ask him tomorrow. I decided I would do it right after class started that way there weren’t a bunch of people around. That would also give me time to think about what I wanted to say.

“Hey, Danny! Ready for spring break?” I asked, trying my best to be as casual as possible. He was doodling something in his notebook before he looked up at me.

“Oh hey, (Y/N)! Um actually, I don’t really have any plans. Probably gonna stay here and work on some music projects I’ve got going on. What about you?” he began twirling his pencil in his hand as he spoke. I noticed he always moves his hands in some way when he’s nervous. But why would he be nervous?

“Well actually, my plans got kind of messed up. See, I was supposed to take a little road trip back home with my roommate, but she bailed on me yesterday. And I had already made reservations and shit, so now I don’t know what to do. I um… I was kind of wanting to ask you if you wanted to come with me?” I winced as I got to the point. He had a surprised look on his face for a few moments before answering.

“Oh wow, I’m sorry about your roommate. And I mean, I’d really hate for you to go all alone. Fuck, why the hell not? Yeah, I’ll totally go!” he said, flashing a crooked grin in my direction. I smiled back at him, and before I could stop myself, I gave him a hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! Let me give you my number, and I’ll give you all the details later.” I wrote my number down next to his little drawing, and went on about my day. Later on in the week, I was back in my dorm, finishing up some math homework when Danny called. He asked me what all he should pack, how long we would be gone, all that stuff.

“So, we’re going to be staying there for seven days and six nights. And as far as doing shit, if we feel like doing it then we will. There is one thing I have in mind for one day, but besides that everything is fair game. Oh, and you’ll need a bathing suit.” I said. I planned for this to be a do-whatever-you-want kind of vacation, that way we wouldn’t be stressed out with time schedules and shit.

“ _Cool, I think I can manage that much. Aw man, I don’t even remember the last time I went swimming! This sounds like a fucking good time, (Y/N)_!” he sounded really excited over the phone and I couldn’t help but giggle at his enthusiasm.

“Great, I’m glad you think so! Also, I wanna thank you again for agreeing to come with me. It really means a lot!”

“ _Yeah well, a pretty girl like you shouldn’t be travelling so far by herself. I’d be stupid not to go with you! But yeah, thank you for inviting me_.” I felt my face turn a bright shade of pink once he said that.

So wait, did he just say I was pretty? Me? And also, is he just doing this to try and sleep with me? I don’t even know how to feel about that, so I’ll just ignore it for now.

“Alright well, tomorrow you and I can meet up at the main building and we can eat lunch before we leave. And I’m figuring, if we leave the airport by two o’clock, we should get to the Nashville airport around four or five o’clock. And then from that point, I’ll be driving.” Explaining everything made it sound less complicated than it probably would be. But damn, it was going to be so worth it.

“ _Sounds like a plan. I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Good night, (Y/N)_.” Danny hung up first as my heart jumped up into my throat. I just realized that I’m going to be alone for a week, with a really cute guy, and I’m pretty sure that Danny was just flirting with me. I began to feel even more nervous, the more I thought about it. I’ve never even slept in the same bed as a guy before. I’ve dated several guys, but I’ve never slept with them. That’s why they always dumped me. Oh my god, what if Danny is just trying to sleep with me? I mean, he is very cute and he probably has tons of experience with girls, but I have no experience whatsoever. Not to mention the fact that I barely know him!

I tried not to think too much about it, and I finally went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's point of view

So, it’s the night before I go on this road trip with (Y/N). Shit’s crazy, right? I decided now would be a good time to smoke since I wouldn’t be able to on this trip. I’d never use in front of anyone, but especially not a girl. I mean sure, if they smoke too, it’s not a big deal. But, I know that (Y/N) doesn’t, and I’m going to respect that. Because what kind of douche bag would I be if I didn’t show her any respect after she invited me to go on this trip with her? The biggest douche bag in the world, that’s what.

I always liked (Y/N) quite a bit. She’s very kindhearted and smart. Sometimes she’s really funny, even when she isn’t trying to be. She and I work really well together in class, too. It’s a shame that her roommate ditched her so easily. This trip sounds like a really good time! I can’t believe that I actually get to go with her. Oh man, I really don’t want to screw this up.

I hope she doesn’t think that I’m trying to have sex with her or anything. I’m not the type of guy who just goes around sleeping with girls for really no reason. I’ve always had to have some type of emotional connection first. I’ve had to turn plenty of girls down because of that misconception. Don’t get me wrong, once I get to know (Y/N), I’d probably like her a whole lot. I mean, I already kind of have a crush on her now. But, I can’t just jump right in, ya know?

The sun was beginning to rise as I finished smoking. Fuck, I hated not being able to sleep at night. But those stupid night terrors were getting worse and worse. Oh god, I hope she doesn’t see them. She’d never talk to me again. She’d be afraid of me, for sure. Hopefully, I’ll be able to sleep on the plane this afternoon. Maybe (Y/N) wouldn’t mind it.

There’s no point in trying to sleep now, though. I double-checked to make sure I packed everything I would possibly need for this trip. Plenty of clothes, my bathing suit that I hadn’t worn in a little while, my song journal. I debated back and forth on whether or not I should bring that. I kept it put away whenever I had parties and stuff because these songs are very private, very personal. I’m not really ashamed of them or anything, but I just didn’t feel comfortable with sharing any of that with other people.

I eventually decided to bring it, just in case I might find some inspiration or something. Also, it would give me something to do while we were on the plane, if I didn’t go to sleep. I started to make some coffee and watch the morning news before meeting up with (Y/N). There really wasn’t anything going on, so once I finished my coffee, I went to take a shower. Showers were the best time for me to relax and think about nothing. The only thing I had to worry about in the shower was making sure I could tame the Jewfro. I got out, got dressed, and put on some of my favorite cologne. My dad bought some for me for my birthday once, and I loved it ever since. By the time I finished getting ready, it was time for me to meet (Y/N) in the main building.

The afternoon air was still a bit cold. The fog was just beginning to disappear as I walked around campus. I finally made it to the lobby and decided to take a seat in the lounge where the snack machines and shit were. I was only there for about five minutes when I saw her walk in. My god, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a silk button-up blouse, tucked into a black skirt that came up just above her knee. Her hair was draped perfectly around her face, no frizz or anything. Oh shit, she’s finally spotted me.

“I’m sorry I’m late, I was um… I was calling about a rental car for when we get off the plane. So, are you hungry?” she asked, smiling at me. What a cute fucking smile. I managed to nod, and she grabbed a couple packs of noodles from the bag she was carrying. “I hope you like ramen. It was all I could find last minute.”

“No, no that’s fine. Thank you.” I said, smiling reassuringly. We fixed our noodles how we liked them and we ate. When we finished eating, we packed all of our luggage into her car and went to the airport. She had so many great CDs to choose from, but I ended up picking a compilation CD that she made. It had Rush, Def Leppard, Whitesnake, KISS, all kinds of good music that I liked. So, I guess that’s one thing we have in common.

When we finally go to the airport, and got on the plane, I got my journal out of my carry-on bag. I didn’t really have anything in mind for a song, and all the other songs I had been writing remained unfinished. So, I just began to draw little things to pass the time. I noticed how she stared out the window of the plane in admiration of the sky. “It’s such a beautiful day,” she said.

I nodded and went back to what I was doing. Before I realized it, I began to draw her. The way the sunlight came through the window highlighted her face just right. She had a gorgeous set of freckles along the bridge of her nose. And her eyes couldn’t have been anymore bright than they were as she looked at the clouds.

Oh my god, I think I’m in love. And, I barely know her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty questions on the plane.
> 
> Reader's point of view

The flight would only be a couple of hours, but it felt like forever. I was trying to think of a way to pass the time, and I saw Danny drawing. When he looked back up at me, he put his notebook away. I wonder what he was drawing. Maybe it was some logo or something for his future band. Oh, I know! Maybe I can get him to play “Twenty Questions” with me! That might help ease some of this awkwardness between us.

“Do you wanna play a game? You know, to pass the time?” I asked as politely as I could. He smiled and asked me what kind of game. “It’s called Twenty Questions. We take turns asking each other stuff, until we both ask twenty questions total.”

“Oh okay, so now we’re in middle school, huh?” he asked with a giggle, “Sure, let’s play. You go first, then.”

“Alright then, first question. What was it like for you growing up?” I asked. I knew that neither of us were originally from Boston, so I thought this was a good starter question.

“Oh, well I had a pretty good childhood. My mom and dad are actually really fucking cool. And my younger sister means the world to me. I had a huge passion for music, even when I was younger. And, I was never really taught how to talk, so I learned by listening to everyone else. So, I call my mom Debbie, my dad Avi, and my grandma Mom.” He started to laugh as he remembered these things. I could only imagine the confusion when he was a kid.

“Wow, that’s actually cool. I couldn’t imagine teaching myself to talk!” I said, laughing along with him. We asked a few questions back and forth about our childhoods and school. He told me about his love for dinosaurs and video games and music. I told him about my love for pasta and singing and being a big sister. It was his turn again to ask me a question.

“Alright so, why did you decide to go to Boston University?” I thought long and hard about how to answer this. There were tons of reasons why I left home. I had gotten in a fight with my dad because he didn’t want me to go to school for anything creative. He thought I would be better at some kind of desk job or some shit. Also, I had always wanted to go to Boston because that’s where Aerosmith got their start. I am a huge Aerosmith fan, after all. I just decided to tell him that part.

“Yeah, so Boston is where Aerosmith got together, and I’m a huge music nerd so I decided I wanted to come here.” I said, hoping he wouldn’t see through my answer.

“Oh yeah, that’s pretty cool. So, how did your parents feel about that? I mean, I guess they were fine with it since you’re here, right?”

“Oh well, my parents are actually divorced. The split up when I was two years old.” I kind of drifted off at that point. I could tell that he felt bad for bringing them up.

“Aw fuck (Y/N), I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m sorry.” He apologized over and over, but really it wasn’t that big of a deal. Sometimes I wished they would have worked things out, but there isn’t anything I could do about it.

“It’s fine, Danny. You didn’t know, it’s fine,” I said “so what about you? Why did you come to Boston?”

“I’m going to school for advertisement, but I really want to do music for a living. My dad didn’t really think I could survive that way, so he pushed me into something else. I’m just doing this to make him proud, I guess.” He then looked down at his hands, his fingers were tangled together in some nervous knot. I reached over and put my hand over his.

“Hey, it’s okay. My dad didn’t approve of what I wanted to do either, so I completely understand.”

“Yeah? Well, what did you want to do? I figured you really liked psychology,” he said as he looked back up at me. I kept my hand over his while I answered.

“I’m really into writing stories. When I was a kid, I used to write tons of things. Sometimes I would write about music and life, and how it inspired me. Sometimes I would pretend Steven Tyler was my boyfriend, which is really embarrassing because he’s so old, but that’s beside the point!” I blushed furiously as he laughed at my response. I couldn’t keep from smiling as he laughed. He has such an adorable laugh.

“Wow so uh, you like older men, huh?” he said with a chuckle. For a minute, I thought he was hinting at something but I decided to let it slide before I embarrassed myself further. After all, he isn't that much older than me. “That’s okay, I had some pretty crazy crushes too.”

“That actually brings me to my next question. It’s kind of childish, but just out of curiosity, do you have an interest in anyone right now?” I asked, still blushing slightly, “It doesn’t have to be anyone I know or anything, I—"

“Actually, yeah. I’ve kinda got my eye on someone at school,” he answered with a sly grin. “I see her at least once a week, but I don’t really talk to her that much. She probably thinks I’m a loser anyway.”

“Oh my god, how could anyone think that you’re a loser, Danny?” I asked in disbelief. After talking with him for the past hour and a half, I can already tell that he is in fact not a loser. I noticed that he was now the one who was blushing, looking away when I said that to him. “I, for one, do not think you’re a loser. Just so you know.” And that was the end of our little game, as the flight attendant was telling us we were about to land.

The turbulence wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be, but I was always a nervous flyer so I held Danny’s hand the whole time, keeping my eyes shut. When I opened my eyes again, I could see Danny holding my hand in the most comforting way possible. It was nice to know that he wouldn’t make fun of me for freaking out on the plane.

We finally got off the plane and went to find our bags, which wasn’t that hard at all. The rental car was right where it was supposed to be, so we just packed up and started driving.


	4. Chapter 4

It would take about three and a half hours to get to Gatlinburg from Nashville, so Danny and I decided to stop for some food. “There’s a Chick-fil-A around here somewhere, sound good?”

“God, yes. I love that place. What really sucks is when you want to eat there on Sundays, and they’re never open!” he said, laughing but trying to sound angry. I laughed with him as I searched for the closest restaurant on my GPS. We listened to the radio throughout most of the ride there. This station was playing all the right songs today, one of my favorites even.

_Mama, just killed a man_   
_Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he’s dead_

Danny and I sang every word to every song, but we took Bohemian Rhapsody to fucking heart. Danny was much better at matching Freddie Mercury’s voice than I was. Damn, he’s just so good! I’ll never understand why his dad didn’t think he could survive as a musician. He’s going to be a fucking rockstar someday.

Finally, we stopped and ate, not wasting too much time before getting back on the road. We’ll be lucky to get to Gatlinburg by eight o’clock. I decided to take this opportunity to ask Danny questions again, really get to know him instead of just making small talk. “So um, Dan?”

“Yeah, what’s up?” he said, looking back up from the window. “Sorry, I guess I spaced out a bit.”

“Oh no, it’s cool. I just thought that maybe we should.. I dunno, get to know each other a bit more? I mean, fuck, we’re going on a vacation together and I barely know you.” I said, still focusing on driving. “Maybe we can keep our game going from earlier?”

“Yeah, okay. I’d like that, really. Honestly, I almost felt kind of bad for going with you. I didn’t want you to think I was just being a freeloader or something.” He started giggling at that, making me laugh as well.

“Nah dude, I understand that! Okay so, would you like to ask the first question?”

“Oh sure, um… And you don’t have to answer this, but I’m genuinely curious.. what does your boyfriend think about this trip?” Oh my god, Dan thinks I have a boyfriend. Well, this one is easy.

“Haha, that’s a good one, Danny. I um, I don’t have a boyfriend, actually.” I said, giggling. He started nervously laughing too, while I was thinking of a question. God, where do I go from there? I guess since we’re talking about our love lives..

“So um, what was your first time like?” Oh fuck, I shouldn’t have asked this. Fuck, this is awkward, what have I done? Damn it, this is embarrassing.

“Oh, you mean having sex? Well, I was twenty-three, and I was really involved with this girl; I mean really into her. And well, it basically happened like this…” he continued to tell me all about it and how the girl really broke his heart and shit. Now, I really feel bad for asking.

“So, what about you? Was your first time anything like mine?” he asked, trying to get a laugh out of me. I just looked over at him and shook my head, hoping he understood what I meant. “Oh shit, you’ve never.. Shit, I’m sorry, let’s just change the subject um, oh okay.. So wait, why don’t you have a boyfriend?”

“Well, my last boyfriend cheated on me, and he said it was my fault because I wouldn’t have sex with him. I knew that wasn’t true, it’s his fault for cheating, but still I, I felt like shit because of it. So I kind of paid more attention to school instead of dating.” And that was the honest truth. Every guy I had ever been with, not that there was a bunch of them, but they all left me. Guys are way too busy thinking about sex instead of thinking about their future, which is what I was trying to do each time.

“God, I don’t think I could ever cheat on a girl like you. Seriously, I’d feel like the scum of the earth if I ever hurt someone like you. You deserve better than him, anyways.” He said, only to realize exactly what he had said just a tad too late.

“What do you mean by ‘someone like me’?” Traffic had slowed down quite a bit, so I had plenty of time to relax and look over at him. He looked as if he was trying really hard not to screw something up.

“Well I mean, I think you’re really kind and smart. And we do great things together in class. And you’re really funny too, even when you aren’t trying,” he said, a warm smile on his face. I couldn’t hold back the blush creeping up on me. He giggled at me, definitely taking notice. “And if you want to wait to have sex, then your next boyfriend should respect that.”

“Well, thank you for that. Though, I’m starting to think that maybe I am kind of being too cautious about it. My biggest fear is that it’ll finally happen, and then they’ll still leave me for someone else.” I said, quite honestly. I am super insecure as it is, but this was like a whole new level of insecurity for me.

“If they really love you, they wouldn’t leave you. Regardless of the sex or anything. Quite frankly, (Y/N),” he said putting his hand over mine, still waiting for the traffic to move along, “if it were me, I wouldn’t take you for granted at all. Not even a second.”

“Are you hitting on me, Danny?” I couldn’t help but grin and he started smiling as well. “Because I totally don’t mind at all, you know.”

“Haha, yeah, I guess I am hitting on you, huh? It’s kind of hard not to, when we’re trapped in traffic together.” We both laughed, and finally cars started to speed back up. A couple of hours went by, and finally we made it to our hotel in Gatlinburg.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my 21st birthday! Thank you in advance for any birthday wishes and such. I've had a wonderful day, today!

When (Y/N) said we would be staying in a hotel, I didn’t realize she meant that it had a four-and-a-half-star rating on TripAdvisor. We had a reservation at the Holiday Inn Express. Free breakfast, a pool, a fitness center; this place was pretty cool. But once we got to our room, my heart kind of pooped its pants. We were on the second floor level, and we had a tiny little balcony where we could sit outside if we wanted. The bathroom was pretty big for a two-adult room. But the thing that took me by surprise was the actual bedroom. Everything was nice and all, but there was only one bed.

“Um, (Y/N)?” She was busy settling in and stuff, while I had been looking around. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” She stood up from the other side of the bedroom, putting her hands on her hips. I double-checked to make sure there hadn’t been an extra bed hidden anywhere before I made myself look stupid.

“There’s only one bed, um.. I thought there might be another one and I just overlooked it, but I guess not. I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

“Oh yeah, well when I booked the room, my roommate and I agreed to share a bed so it would be cheaper. I appreciate your concern, and I’m totally fine with crashing on the couch if you want.” She began to leave, and I felt like such a dick. Hell no, I am not about to let her take the couch! “(Y/N), wait! You can’t take the couch, this is your vacation and not mine. I’ll sleep on the couch, okay?”

“Well honestly, Dan, it makes no difference to me if you sleep on the couch or share the bed. I mean, it’s a big bed,” she said, trying to stifle a giggle. So wait, she’s actually totally cool with sleeping in the same bed as me? Like, I’m a guy and still technically a stranger. I couldn’t help but smile while I was shaking my head in defeat.

“Fine then, I guess I’ll humor you. But just so you know, I prefer to be big spoon.” And now we’re both laughing. I felt special whenever I made (Y/N) laugh or smile. It looked good on her. So now, I’m finally unpacking everything while (Y/N) is taking a shower. I’m putting all my clothes away nice and neat, and all of a sudden I hear something. It was faint, but just loud enough to pique my curiosity. It was singing.

“ _And in the naked light I saw ten thousand people, maybe more. People talking without speaking, people hearing without listening. People writing songs that voices never share, and no one dared disturb the sound of silence_ …”

Woah, is that (Y/N)? I know she sang pretty good in the car, but the music was really loud so I couldn’t hear her voice as well as I could now. She has a gorgeous singing voice. Like, imagine Amy Lee with a southern drawl, and that’s what she sounded like. That description sounds kind of lame, now that I think about it, but it doesn’t do her voice justice.

The Sound of Silence is a classic on its own, but when she sings it? It’s like hearing a song for the first time. I couldn’t stop listening behind the door until I heard the doorknob click, being unlocked. I quickly scattered back away from the door as (Y/N) came out fully clothed with a towel wrapped around her head. “Damn dude, that shower is really nice. I almost forgot to get out, hehe.”

“I um, I heard you singing in there. Simon & Garfunkel, huh?” I said, admittedly with a shit-eating grin on my face. She giggled, raising her hands knowing that she had been caught.

“Yeah, I sing whenever I’ve got a lot on my mind. Calms me down.” She looked down at the floor, suddenly anxious about something. I tilted my head in confusion, walking up to her.

“Something wrong? You can talk to me, ya know?” (Y/N) looked up to me, then. Debating in her head whether or not she wanted to tell me. I just hoped that she would, hoped that she trusted me.

“Well, it isn’t really wrong, but then again maybe it is. I was just thinking things that I shouldn’t have, that’s all.” She just stood there, biting at her bottom lip. I noticed that was one of her nervous ticks.

“Is this about the sleeping situation? Dude, don’t force yourself into anything that might make you uncomfortable. I—“

“No, no it isn’t that. There is nothing weird about sleeping with you.” Once she said that, she squeezed her eyes shut, out of embarrassment perhaps, given her cheeks are furiously red. “I um, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Hey no, it’s okay. I knew what you meant. If it’s not that, then what is it? Does it have anything to do with me?” God, I really hope not. I wouldn’t even dream of making (Y/N) feel nervous or afraid of me. Shit, I’m just a long and lanky teddy bear, really. She had that look on her face from before, an argument going on in her head.

“Well, yeah it does. Not gonna lie. I just don’t want you to think bad of me if I tell you. God, this is so humiliating. I can assure you though, it isn’t anything against you,” she finally said.

“If it means anything, I promise I won’t make fun of you,” smiling at her, I added, “pinky promise.” I held out my pinky, in all its glory. She looked at me for a second before smiling and accepting the sacred pinky promise. She took in a deep breath, and exhaled a few seconds later.

“Before I asked you to go on this trip with me, I told my roommate that I knew two things about you. One, you are really fucking cute. And two, you are extremely shy,” still blushing deeply, she continued, “Long story short, I’ve been thinking about everything you told me earlier. And um, well I was wondering if um…” Her breathing became quite unsteady, in a short amount of time. In an effort to calm (Y/N) down quickly, I hugged her as tightly as I could.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You need to calm down or you’re gonna have an anxiety attack. Just relax, okay? Take your time, I’m not going anywhere. And I’m not letting go until I know you feel better.” I kind of had a feeling I knew what she was going to say, at this point. However, I wanted her to say it first that way I wouldn’t act on false assumptions. I’d never forgive myself for ever being disrespectful to a woman, especially (Y/N).

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I can do this, I’m good.” I wasn’t sure if she was trying to reassure me or herself. Either way, I let go just enough for her to look up at me and try again. She had been crying, only for a moment or two. She straightened herself out, wiping stray tears off her face.

“Before I say this, please just know that I will not be upset if you don’t agree to this. I totally respect your decision either way,” I nodded and let her finish, “I want you to be my first.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's point of view. Potentially, maybe, possibly smut?? We'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, THANK YOU ALL for all the kudos and such, that makes me really happy!
> 
> Secondly, I'm really sorry for the late updates and whatnot, it's just really difficult to come up with something original without it being cheesy or lame. That being said, if any of you have any suggestions or anything you want me to add in or take out or whatever... TELL ME, PLS.
> 
> Lastly, I still plan on continuing with Loser, I just haven't figured out how I want to move forward with that just yet. I had a concept planned out, and then I realized that someone wrote something totally similar already. So yeah, I'm sorry about that! I'm sure I'll come up with something eventually!

“Come again?” Danny looked as lost as one could possibly be. “Let me get this straight. You want **ME** to take your virginity? I mean, shit, we barely know each other still, ya know?” The look of concern on his face told me immediately that this was a bad idea. I couldn’t bring myself to look at him anymore, not wanting to embarrass myself further.

“I understand, really. It was stupid of me to ask, I’m sorry,” I said just above a whisper. I heard Danny sigh, kind of loudly, as he brought his hand up underneath my chin. Gently forcing me to look up at him, his facial expression softened.

“Look here, lovely,” he said while smoothing my hair out away from my face, “I’m sure you probably think I’ve slept with all kinds of girls before, huh? That’s quite the misconception, you see. I cannot sleep with just any girl that I have even the slightest interest in. We have to be connected on, like, this super ridiculously deep and personal level. So basically, if you’ll let me… I’d just simply like to connect with you on a ridiculously deep and personal level first.”

My heart jumped into my throat. So, Danny wasn’t saying no, he just wanted to do it the right way. I grinned a pathetic, schoolgirl-like grin, a deep shade of pink creeping up on my face. “Yeah, yeah okay. I um, I’d like that honestly. Also, I’m sorry for just assuming things about you like that.”

“Oh no, it’s fine that you think I’m that I’m some sort of super-hot guy that gets all the ladies,” he couldn’t help but giggle at that as he kept talking, “but really, I’m kind of flattered. Honestly though, I’d just feel like a piece of shit if I went around sleeping with just anyone. I know that if I really like a girl, and she didn’t feel the same way, then I would be devastated.”

I couldn’t agree with him more on that. I never realized how lonely Dan really must have been, back at school. Sure, he had a few friends, but never really anyone he was closer to than that. We continued to talk for hours while sitting out on the balcony, we even got to see the sun come up. There was this bench/couch-like thing that we sat on, and surprisingly it was extremely comfortable.

“Okay so, kind of a personal question, but I’m curious. You’ve told me that you’ve never had sex before, but do you know what you like? What you don’t like?” A genuinely innocent look appeared while Danny asked me this question. One that I’d never really thought about before. But, there was this one time…

“Well, I was with Ricky whenever I realized I liked my hair being pulled. Not all the time or anything, but like, occasionally whenever we’d be making out at his place. At first, he was gentle with it and then he would gradually get more into it. But then, he started getting way too pushy and forceful, and I had to end it there before something really bad happened.”

“Oh man, I like my hair pulled too. Definitely one of the higher-ups on my list,” he said, “one thing I don’t like is when someone asks me to do something that could be really painful if I fuck it up.”

“Yeah no, I wouldn’t ask anyone to do anything that I thought might make them uncomfortable in the slightest. Just like I wouldn’t do anything that made me feel weird in any way.”

“One thing I really like to do is go down on a girl,” when he looked to see if I knew what he meant, he giggled at my reaction, “you uh, you know what that is, right?” I shook my head yes, and he sighed in relief. “Okay, thank Christ. I had no way to explain it without sounding creepy!”

“So, what is it about going down on a girl that you like so much?” I swear I don’t think I’ve ever seen Danny’s face light up more. He looked like a kid in a candy store, almost literally.

“The best part of it, for me, is seeing and hearing how the girl responds to it. Like, knowing that she’s enjoying it makes me feel really good. I’d hate to know that I wasn’t doing the girl any favors, I guess.”

It made me smile listening to him talking about this. Listening to how much he respected women enough to make sure they weren’t being cheated of anything. Listening to how much he really did care about his counterpart’s feelings. Something that I’ve always wanted.

“Danny, I um… I just think it’s really cute how much you appreciate the girls that you sleep with. I mean, of course you should, but some men just don’t. Really, it’s very sweet that you care so much.”

“Aw, well thank you, (Y/N)! And yeah, I totally agree, it isn’t fair for men to be so greedy and stubborn about those things. I know if anyone ever mistreated my sister, I would… I wouldn’t be too happy about it, I’ll put it that way.” Danny had a huge soft spot for Dana, which I thought was really sweet too. He told me a bit about her on the plane before.

“Um, (Y/N)? I um… I just hope you know that, even before this trip, I kind of already had a thing for you. Like, a huge thing. And well, I…” It seemed as if Dan was at a loss for words, however I don’t think he needed to say anything else. Slowly, both of us started in on each other, careful not to mess anything up or get too carried away. His kisses tasted sweet, like southern honey. His lips were warm and welcoming; they felt like home. His hands held my face as if I were fragile, delicate. Our hands explored each other's bodies, carefully and without pressing any boundaries. His hands stopped just short of my hips, while my hands tangled around his neck and shoulders.

We had kept the kiss going for quite some time before I pulled away. “Danny, I—"

“Not yet, lovely. I um, I’m not quite there yet, okay?” he gave me a couple of kisses on the top of my head before speaking again, “I will say that I do think this is going really well, so far, don’t you?”

“Um, yeah. Yeah, I do. Ya know, I was tired when we first got here, but now I’m wide awake.” I said, with a giggle. He giggled along with me, as we went back inside. We both agreed that it was really too late to go to sleep, so we decided to have breakfast. Coffee was definitely calling my name.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's point of view.

“Okay so, let me tell ya what I have planned for today. I think you’ll love it! Alright, there’s this one place…” (Y/N) had started telling me all about this place called Dollywood’s Splash Country. There’s a lazy river, all kinds of water slides, and a huge wave pool. Oh my God, we get to go fucking swimming! Fuck, I haven’t been this excited about anything in a long time. And for some reason, it felt even better to have (Y/N) with me.

“Danny?! Are you listening?!” I jolted as she shook me, catching me off guard completely. “I said we have to get ready now! Come on!”

“Oh, oh shit, okay!” I scrambled to the bedroom to find my swim trunks. I couldn’t decide if I wanted to wait for (Y/N) to come out of the bathroom, or if I could save time and change in the bedroom. I went with the latter, and started stripping out of my clothes from the day before. Before I could take of my boxers, (Y/N) had opened the bathroom door, peeking her head out. “Um, Dan? I thought I grabbed my bikini top, but it’s not in here. Can you check in that top drawer over there, please?” Oh, fuck.

No pressure or anything, just a half-naked girl that I totally have it out for. Everything’s fine! I searched for her bikini top, which she said was white and had red polka dots all over. “Found it! Here ya go, lovely.” She smiled and barely reached around the door to grab it from me. Thank Christ I didn’t see anything. The last thing I needed was the Admiral at full attention. I went back to finish changing when she came out again. “Hey, you ready—Oh shit, I’m sorry! Fuck, shit, sorry!” She immediately went back into the bathroom. God, this would be much easier if I wasn’t such an idiot. I could’ve stepped out or something, jeez. “You’re safe now, (Y/N)!”

She slowly came back out for the final time, her face as red as her bathing suit. “Dan, I’m sorry, I um… Never seen that before.” Ah shit, of course she hasn’t. God, I’m so stupid. “If it makes you feel any better, I won’t talk about it anymore.”

I couldn’t help but giggle at her innocence, then. She’s just so fucking cute. “It’s totally fine, I should have stepped out or something. And anyway, yes I am ready to go now.” She smiled and packed a bag with towels and sunscreen and shit. On the way to the waterpark, we listened to Guns N’ Roses. Paradise City. Oh yeah, today is gonna be a great fucking day! Has that ever happened to you? You hear a song on the radio or whatever, and you just know how your day is going to go, because of that song? Most of the time, I have good days.

“ _Take me down to Paradise City, where the grass is green and the girls are pretty! Oh, won’t you please take me home? Yeah-ah!_ ” I sang at the top of my lungs.

We finally made it to the waterpark, and it was packed. Some kind of special event was going on today, I guess. (Y/N) had rented out a private retreat for us to hang out whenever we weren’t in the water. There was a TV, a dining table, a couple of lounge chairs, and if we wanted anything to eat or drink there was a delivery service. Jesus, how much money did she save for this trip?! “So um, what do you wanna do first, (Y/N)?” She was putting some lotion on her skin while I had been looking around. I grabbed the sunscreen and started to put some on myself.

“Oh well, usually the first thing I do when I come here is float the river. It’s a good way to get a tan and be in the water at the same time. You can come with, if you want? I can get us an inner tube that’s joined together?”

“Oh yeah, sounds good. I’ll go anywhere, as long as I’m with you… so I don’t get lost, ya know.” She and I both blushed, but we giggled at our embarrassment and went to go float. So, this river is the most peaceful thing I’ve ever experienced. Sure, there were people and their children everywhere, but all I could focus on was (Y/N). She sat to the right of me, eyes closed and head tilted back. Definitely trying to tan. My God, she’s so fucking pretty. And, she’s not even trying to be! This woman is dangerous, it’s really no wonder all of her exes wanted to sleep with her.

“Dan? You okay? You’re um, you’re staring at me.” She fucking knew I was staring at her the whole time, and I swear I could tell she fucking loved it, the way she smiled. I couldn’t find the right words to answer her, so she kept talking. “It’s getting a bit crowded, huh?”

“Yeah, I agree. Could we check out some slides?” Ugh, I sound like a fucking child. Get it together, Dan. Of course you can go to the slides, what are you twelve? (Y/N) started laughing at me, taking note of my inner argument with myself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so dumb.”

“It’s okay, Danny. Actually before we get out, I thought we might play Twenty Questions again. I actually came up with some more since we got here, if you’re up for it?” She grinned and so I caved and decided to play. “So, your name is Dan Avidan, right? Your parents must’ve had the best sense of humor!” Ah, the name thing. This is actually one of my favorite questions.

“Yeah well, my real name is actually Leigh Daniel Avidan. I just choose to go by Dan because Leigh is kind of um, old-man-ish.” And, it’s true. My parents do have the best sense of humor. My dad’s name is Avi, and my sister’s name is Dana. “Only people that I’m comfortable with on a certain level can call me Leigh. Like, really close friends and my family.”

“Are you serious? I think your name is really cute! Now, that I’m looking at you, you kind of look like a Leigh. But, you also really look like a Danny, so I’ll stick with that. For now.” She had the biggest shit-eating grin on her face. “I guess I shouldn’t be making fun of you too much, people spell my name wrong all the time, and they mispronounce it!”

“I think you have a beautiful name, (Y/N). I don’t think any other name would be good enough for you, really.” She and I both blushed again. Damn, we both blush a lot, don’t we? Anyway, she turned her head away, hiding a new smile on her face. I could barely hear her when she thanked me.

We continued asking all kinds of outlandish questions. We talked about music and videogames and the places we’d never been. We talked about our biggest fears, our wildest dreams, and our futures. Eventually, we left the waterpark to go out to some fancy restaurant for dinner. “Damn it, (Y/N), I insist on paying for dinner at least! You’ve paid for so much already, just let me take this!” She agreed reluctantly, once we finally reached our hotel room.

I remember (Y/N) telling me that I would need at least two fancy dinner outfits. I guess she and her roommate knew they’d be spending lots of money and stuff. Shit, I’d be content with some pizza or something, but whatever. One of the outfits I packed was a black button-up shirt, some dark jeans, and my favorite sneakers. I decided against pulling my hair back because I wasn’t really sure how fancy this shindig was supposed to be.

That is until (Y/N) came back out of the bedroom. Jesus Christ, man. I swear this girl couldn’t be any more beautiful if she tried. She had her hair braided in an intricate way, long enough to come past her shoulders. She was wearing this little black dress that hugged every curve she had perfectly. She wore high heels, but not high enough that she would be as tall as me. And holy shit, is she wearing makeup? For as long as I’ve known (Y/N), I can’t think of a single time I’ve seen her with makeup on. Not that she needed it or anything, but damn.

“Shit, (Y/N), you look amazing..” Really, Dan? She’s more than fucking amazing, you dumbass. All of the words in the whole world couldn’t describe her right now.

“Thank you, Dan! I um, I think I might have went overboard though. You really think I look okay?” She was giving herself a once-over, and I couldn’t contain the smile creeping up on me. The more I saw, the more I wanted to see. And apparently, so did Excalibur. “Um, Danny?”

“Shit um, what did you say? I’m so sorry, I just kinda zoned out for a bit.”

“Well um, I think Danny, Jr. is trying to say hello.” At that, she fucking lost it, laughing hysterically at my expense. I ran past her to the bathroom, just to adjust and tuck and all that. “There, all fixed. Fuck (Y/N), I’m really sorry about that.”

“Well I mean, isn’t that a good thing? Like, if a guy really likes a girl, that’s supposed to happen, right? I mean, fuck, not in public of course.” Fits of laughter still taking over her, I couldn’t help but laugh along with her at the situation. I’m just glad she doesn’t think I’m a creep!

“For the record, Danny, Jr. is no junior, ya know what I’m saying?” We both laughed even harder while we got into the car and went to the restaurant. We finally found a table and ordered a couple glasses of wine. I don’t really drink too often, but I didn’t want (Y/N) to drink alone, so I had one glass. She continued to drink wine, and I drank water the rest of the time. Our food was delicious. We each had some leftover, and we decided to pack it up for later. I noticed that (Y/N) was having a bit of trouble keeping her hands steady.

“Daaaan, I-I caaan’t doooo it. I neeeed your help, pleeease!” Ah shit, she’s drunk. Looks like I’ll be driving back to the hotel, then. I packed her food up for her, then I paid and we left. The ride back to the hotel was hilarious, but we made it safe and sound. (Y/N) started to sober up quite a bit, considering we were some good ways away from the hotel.

“Damn dude, that wine was really good. I wish I had some more of it,” she said, still kind of buzzing, “it’s probably for the best though, huh?”

“I can’t tell you what you can and can’t do, lovely. However, I think you’ve already had plenty to drink, so let’s just chill out on the couch, okay?” We went to go sit on the couch and she wrapped her arms around me, for support more than anything.

“Dan, you’re such a nice man. You’re gonna make a girl very happy someday,” she flailed a bit before speaking again, “I just hope that girl is me…” Oh, shit. Are we, are we confessing our feelings right now? God, I want more than anything to just take her to bed and show her how I feel, but she has alcohol in her system. What kind of jerk would I be to sleep with her while she was slightly intoxicated?

“(Y/N), love, that’s really sweet of you. I just hope you really mean that, but you probably don’t. The wine is probably just talking for you.” I said, with a nervous giggle. She sat up on top of my lap, looking me dead in the face.

“You really think that I don’t like you, Dan? I know I’ve had a bit to drink, but I’m not going to lie to you. I’ve told you before I think you’re really cute, but really that’s a fucking understatement,” my breathing hitched as she continued to speak, “your laugh is the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard. I love the way your hair falls around your face. Your smile makes the sun look like a flashlight. I think my favorite thing is listening to you sing. Your voice makes my heart smile.”

“Wow um, thank you. I don’t think anyone has ever been so kind to me in all my life. Um, really, this means a lot to me. I—“

“Danny, please. I think you and I both know that we’re both ready for this…” Fuck, I think so too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES, THIS IS IT. ENJOY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn y'all, this chapter is ridiculously long. I worked really hard on this, so I hope I did good! Any appreciation would be... appreciated. Leave me some love, y'all!

Yeah, I had a bit too much to drink. However, while Danny was driving us back to the hotel, I had plenty of time to sober up. Enough time to figure out how to tell him how I really feel about him. I mean, he already knew I liked him. We’ve already kissed. I just didn’t feel like it was enough. Granted, this was moving rather quickly, whatever this was between us. But, the more time I spent with Dan, the more I began to adore him.

God, where do I begin? His hair is a bit wild, framing his face perfectly. His eyes were always the first thing I noticed. So full of life. I always feel like I’m going to melt every time he looks at me. His smile was brighter than my future. His entire face looks as if he was carved from stone. And if you made him laugh? Shit man, it was over. You were done for. You were hooked for life.

I know that Danny isn’t perfect, and I don’t expect him to be. But I do know that he’s great, and he’s a wonderful person. He has the innocence of a child, but the instincts of a man. A man who knows how to treat a woman. Not just in a romantic sense, but in the most basic way as well. I hope one day that I can be that woman. One day soon, even.

“Dan, you’re such a nice man. You’re gonna make a girl very happy someday,” I tried to regain my composure before speaking again, “I just hope that girl is me…” Oh shit, this is it. I’m really doing this right now. There is no way back from here. But, I don’t care.

“(Y/N), love, that’s really sweet of you. I just hope you really mean that, but you probably don’t. The wine is probably just talking for you.” Oh no, it certainly is not. The wine may be helping, but this is definitely me talking. I moved into his lap, getting a better look at his face, the bewilderment in his eyes.

“You really think that I don’t like you, Dan? I know I’ve had a bit to drink, but I’m not going to lie to you. I’ve told you before I think you’re really cute, but really that’s a fucking understatement,” his breathing hitched as I continued to speak, “your laugh is the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard. I love the way your hair falls around your face. Your smile makes the sun look like a flashlight. I think my favorite thing is listening to you sing. Your voice makes my heart smile.”

An almost painful silence fell over us. We were both taking the time to take all of this in. Whatever this is, anyway. Dan stared at me for the longest time, not that I was complaining. However, I was internally screaming at him to say something, anything. He blinked a few times, drew in a deep breath, and finally spoke.

“Wow um, thank you. I don’t think anyone has ever been so kind to me in all my life. Um, really, this means a lot to me. I—“

“Danny, please. I think you and I both know that we’re both ready for this…” I didn’t want to throw myself at him, so I left all of this completely up to him. I couldn’t force Dan to do anything he didn’t want to do, and I wasn’t going to. Little did I know.

“I want more than anything to do this with you, (Y/N). I’m about to let you in as far as you could possibly go, into my world. My life. I just hope that you’re willing to welcome me into yours. I cannot do this if I don’t have your absolute consent. I want you to be completely sure, lovely.”

So, this is where we are now. This is where I stand. All I have to do is say yes. Let him in. Despite any of my fears, my doubts, all of it. “I want to do this, Dan. And, I want to do this with you. I am one hundred percent sure.”

A couple more moments of silence passed before we kissed each other. Slow and gentle, at first, then gradually turning more passionate and demanding. Our hands roamed free over each other’s bodies. Eventually, I tangled both of my hands into Danny’s hair, gently pulling and tugging. I remembered him telling me that he liked his hair being pulled, and he sure as hell did. I felt a spark of excitement when I heard him moan against my neck, just below my ear. His kisses trailed from my jawline, down to my neck, and even further down to my shoulder.

Danny’s hands continued to roam, resting on my sides for a moment. He pulled away to catch his breath, but also to check and see if I had changed my mind. I swear I could almost feel the heat from the fire in his eyes. We both were panting heavily as he moved us from the couch to the bedroom. He made sure to lay me down gently, and he carefully kneeled above me. I propped myself up on my elbows, leaning up to kiss him again.

His hands found my waist, and he calmly tugged at the sides of my dress. I couldn’t hold back a giggle as I broke the kiss only for the moment. “There’s a zipper on the back, Dan.” He smiled as he reached behind me, kissing my shoulders again. Dan pulled the straps of the dress down past my shoulders as if I were about to melt under his touch. I mean, I was but you get the idea.

I lifted myself up to kneel on the bed alongside him, slipping out of my dress as swiftly as possible. “Oh my God, (Y/N)…” I started feeling nervous once I was fully exposed. God, I probably look horrible. “I-Is something wrong, Danny?”

“God, no. You’re um, you’re stunning. Really, really like wow.” His eyes explored every inch of my body, with the strongest look of adoration I had ever seen. I could feel heat spread across my body as he hesitantly came back to touch me. His hands ghosted over my shoulders, making their way towards my breasts. He stole glances back and forth between his hands and my face, silently asking for permission.

Biting my lip, permission was granted. His hands quickly slipped under my bra straps, removing them from my shoulders. While he was occupied with that, I went to unhook my bra so he could take it off completely. Danny continued to be very gentle with me, which I thought was really sweet. He pushed me back down on the bed and hovered over me. Leaving a soft trail of kisses all over my neck and collar bone, his mouth finally made its way further down. This was uncharted territory for me. All new feelings and sensations were taking over my body.

He paid special attention to the hard pearls of my nipples, like tiny secrets, against the barked palms of his hands. I could feel the gradual winding down of my frantic heartbeat and can feel goosebumps covering my entire body.

I don't know what made it happen. I don't know what made the change. But looking up at his face, I felt myself get wet. It came from inside and I could feel the muscles flowing, and Danny smiled down at me, so I guess he could feel it too. It was a good feeling. And I got even more wet. His hand rubbed me over my panties, his eyes fluttering shut. I’m not sure what turned me on more. The feeling of his hands, or just watching him move. He sank lower and lower towards my center, and I could feel myself tensing up rather quickly. Less out of nervousness, and more out of anticipation.

He took the elastic of my panties in between his teeth, slowly pulling them down. I started shivering with adrenaline, then. I could see why Danny liked going down on girls now. No better yet, I could _feel_ it. Danny must have mastered this skill, top of the class. His breath felt hot against my inner thigh. The scruff on his face tickled in the most wonderful way possible. And, oh my God, _his tongue_. He hadn’t even started yet, but the way he teased his tongue along my thigh was unlike anything I could imagine.

Softly, he whispered just above my center, “Okay, lovely. I’m gonna go slow for now. When you’re ready, I’ll speed up a bit, okay?” I nodded frantically just before he began. He let out a soft giggle, making me feel hot all over, and I finally felt it. The first initial stroke up. Slow, firm, and fucking amazing.

“God, Danny…” I heard him hum in response while he kept going, keeping his slow pace. He focused in on my clit, almost agonizingly slow. I tangled my fingers into his curly locks, letting my head fall back as far as it would go. I could hear him moan as my grip on his hair tightened, and then he sped up. Our moans began to sync at that point, my hips were arching into him, and I began to feel myself coming undone.

“ _Aah_ , love, ease up just a bit,” he said, hissing only for a moment before I loosened my grip. “You’re pretty good, but I like my hair on my head, sweetheart.” Fucking hell, with the petnames. I loved every bit of it, like fuel to the fire. I whined as Dan came up from my center, panting quietly. “I think you’re ready, (Y/N). Hang tight, okay?”

“O-Okay, Danny.” I wish I was brave enough to use petnames the way he did. But, I feel like I’d sound too childish if I did. I waited patiently as he was pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He then stripped out of his jeans, keeping his boxers on still. He went back to his wallet, I assumed he was looking for a condom, but he had a worried look on his face. “Ah, fuck that’s right. I didn’t fucking pack any…” He looked over to me, almost as if he was in pain.

He crawled back onto the bed, hovering over me again. The look on his face offered a sincere apology. “Shit, lovely, I’m sorry. I didn’t think I’d be needing any. Okay, um, there’s still a way but I’m afraid I’ll hurt you.” He looked to see if I was still up for this, nervously biting his lip.

“Dan, I trust you. Absolutely, one hundred percent.” I said, just above a whisper. I could tell this was something he wouldn’t normally do, but for me he would. I leaned up to kiss his worry away, and he kissed back. We were setting the mood up again, and soon we would be taking a huge leap of faith.

I was still very much aroused, and Danny was finally getting back to his peak as well. He pulled away for a moment to slip out of his boxers, fully exposing himself after all this time spent. I bit my lip at the sight of him, in all his glory. He was gorgeous. Oh, and he was definitely not lying about Danny, Jr. I guess I had been staring at him too long when I noticed him chuckling lowly. “I’m sorry if I disappointed you, lovely,” he said, giving me a once-over and grinning, “but I don’t think I did.”

We each let out a soft giggle before getting back into it. I relaxed into the bed again, Danny’s hands planted next to my shoulders. I could feel his erection rubbing against my thigh, sending shivers up and down my spine. He let out a low hum, bringing one hand to prod at my entrance slowly with the head of his cock and my eyes fluttered shut. He moaned as he watched me. “ _Damn, baby-girl_ … Okay, this is it. Again, I’ll go slow at first, okay?”

I hummed in acknowledgement to what he said, took a deep breath and relaxed. He chuckled and pushed his hips forward, thrusting in slowly until he was in all the way to the hilt. I gasped in shock and blinked slowly, biting my lip. He stayed like that for a few minutes, his head falling back and his lips parting. I watched him concentrate, keeping his slow and steady pace. “Is this okay, (Y/N)? Am I hurting you?”

“N-No, I’m fine. God, I’m more than fine…” I said, slowly panting. He smirked at my answer, and kept moving slowly. I’ll admit, I was a bit uncomfortable at first. But as I adjusted to the feel of him, it felt fucking incredible. Moans began pouring out of me like water, and then he began to go faster. “ _Fuck, Danny, oh my God_ …”

“Yeah? Is this good, sweetheart?” he said, leaning towards me. I could feel every inch of him, and I wanted to scream, a sudden feeling of heat washing over me. “Fuck, (Y/N), you feel _so fucking good_.” At this point, I felt like I was going to explode. My walls clenched around him tightly, and he began to groan deeply, in an almost animalistic way. I felt one of his hands coming up behind my head, bringing my face up to his to kiss me. I moaned into his mouth, inching closer and closer to the edge. And, that’s when he did it. He began pulling my hair.

“Aaah, fuck!” It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt. He pulled my head back by my hair, kissing my neck as he did. A mixture of moans and cursed came flying out of my mouth, followed by his name, which he seemed to enjoy very much.

“Lovely, I— _fuck_ , I’m about to come… I can tell you’re close too, so I’ll let you go first, okay? Can you come for me?” he asked, looking at me, encouraging me. I couldn’t give him a definite answer because I couldn’t stop moaning long enough to speak. He took that as a yes, and proceeded to push me over the edge. My first orgasm.

“God, _Leigh_! Oh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” His grip on my hair tightened once I used his real name. I heard him shudder in response to it, and I finally came. He moaned his praises, riding out my orgasm with me. I whined as he slowly pulled out, carefully of course.

“Aah, shit. Shit, oh my God.” I squeezed my eyes shut, once he was finally out. I kept my eyes shut, but I listened to him as he finished himself off. God, what a filthy mouth he had on him. A string of curses poured out of him as he came on my stomach. It startled me at first, only because I didn’t see it, but I smiled as he hummed in relief.

He rolled over to the right of me, flat on his back now. “Fucking hell, (Y/N), you did so good. So fucking good,” he rolled over on his side to face me while I cleaned up the mess he just made, “are you sure this was your first time?” I giggled at him, nodding my head. I got up to finish cleaning up, and I put on some fresh underwear and a big t-shirt. When I came back, Danny and slipped on a new pair of boxers. Silently, we mutually agreed that it was time for bed. So, we cuddled up and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I've posted, I'm sorry! I literally worked on this chapter for three days. I probably would have finished it sooner if I didn't have school, so I apologize for that!
> 
> Again, I hope you all like this story!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so now you get to meet one of the reader's family members!

(Y/N) was still asleep when I woke up. While she was snoring quietly, I tried my best to free my arm from underneath her so I could get out of bed. I gently propped her head up on her pillow so that she wouldn’t notice. Quickly, I took a shower and then I went to go make some breakfast. I opened a few windows for some fresh air and decided on grabbing a bite to eat from the breakfast bar downstairs. (Y/N) told me once that she like blueberry muffins, so I got some for her. I got a banana nut muffin and some bagels for myself, and went back to our room.

When I got back, I saw no signs of (Y/N) being awake yet, so I went to go check on her. After I set our food down, I cracked the bedroom door open just enough to see she wasn’t in bed. She must have been taking a shower or something. Just as I was about to close the door, she came out of the bathroom in nothing but her towel. “Good morning, Dan,” she said, still not fully awake. “How long have you been up?”

“Oh, not too long, I think. I took a quick shower and got us some grub. You hungry, love?” She smiled and said she was, so I brought her food to her while she changed. “So, how do you feel this morning?”

“My legs are kind of sore, but other than that I feel great!” she answered, taking a bite of her muffin. “I um, this may be a dumb thing to ask but um, does this mean we’re a thing? Like, a real, official thing?” The look on her face was really shy and yet super adorable. I couldn’t help but giggle at her question.

“Well, I was kind of hoping we were considering the events that have taken place on this trip.” I said, making her laugh as well. “Tell ya what,” she looked up to me while I spoke, “I’ll do this the right way. Be right back.” So, I stepped out of the room and went to find a notepad and a pen. I thought she might think the whole ‘Will you go out with me? Y or N’ thing would be cute, and I love to hear her laugh, so I went with it.

“Dan, seriously?” she giggled when I passed the note to her. I gave her the pen and turned away so she could circle her answer. “Okay, you can turn around now, you dork.” She drew a heart around the Y, and I held the note close to my chest dramatically, making her laugh again. Before I knew it, she leaned over and kissed me. It was sweet and warm, and she smiled into it as I kissed back.

I didn’t want to pull away from her, but sadly my stomach protested. “Looks like I’m pretty damn hungry.” We each laughed and continued to eat our breakfast. I think today was just going to be one of those chill days at the hotel. Maybe find a movie to watch or something. We finally ended up on the couch in the living room, tangled up in a blanket and fighting over the remote. “Oh come on, Dan! Everyone likes Full House!”

“I never said I didn’t like it, but you just like it because of John Stamos!” She gave me a look of guilt before giggling at me in defeat. I looked through each channel until I found Jurassic Park, and it was just about to start. (Y/N) seemed satisfied with my choice, and rolled over on top of me, laying her head on my chest. Occasionally, she’d steal a kiss when a commercial would play on screen, almost as if it was a game.

“Oh okay, you’re keeping score now, huh? Two can play this game, sweetheart.” So every time a commercial came up, we’d plant as many kisses as we could before the movie came back on. She ended up winning when the movie finally ended, four kisses ahead of me. She sat up and stretched before getting up to use the bathroom. I looked through the channels again, settling on MTV, letting the music play as loudly as I could.

Nirvana was currently playing, and I was totally jamming. Their album Nevermind was one of my favorites, as a kid. As I was playing my air guitar in the living room, (Y/N) had jumped into the mix, singing into her hairbrush. I loved the way she danced around in my t-shirt, not giving a damn about anything. Such a carefree soul, she was. She looked absolutely beautiful. The song ended and she laughed and clapped with how much fun she was having.

“I’m actually so glad my roommate isn’t here. She’s nowhere near as much fun as you are!” She said, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. “It’s getting dark out now. You hungry?” I nodded before leaning down to kiss her sweetly. We decided on having pizza, and called for delivery. Patiently waiting, we continued dancing around in the living room. Suddenly, we heard a knock on our door. “Knock, knock!”

“I’ll get it, Dan. Wait here!” She ran up to the door, money already in her hand. I walked over to grab the food from her, when I saw a look of confusion on her face. “Everything okay, (Y/N)?” She looked over to me, and looked back to the guy at the door.

“Yeah um, Dan.. this is my older brother, Brian.” Oh wow, I can see why she looked so confused. She had told me back on the plane about her older brother. He had been teaching Theoretical Physics at Queen Mary University of London, where he had a tenured professorship. “Brian, this is my boyfriend, Danny.”

“Hi there, nice to meet you,” Brian said, sticking his hand out for a handshake, “(Y/N) never told me she was seeing anyone. I hope you don’t mind if I hang out for a bit.” She let him come in and we all sat in the living room, still waiting for the real pizza guy to show up. “So (Y/N), when was the last time you talked to mom or dad?”

“I called mom the night before we left Boston. I haven’t talked to dad since Christmas. He’s been doing his thing, ya know.” She kind of looked disappointed when she talked about her father. I couldn’t imagine growing up without my dad around. “So tell me again why you just so happen to be in Gatlinburg.”

“Well, I’m doing the same thing you’re doing. I’m on vacation! I’m actually going to be meeting with mom sometime this week, too.” He looked over to (Y/N), hoping she might perk up a bit. She smiled, seemingly more relieved at the chance to see her mother again. “She talks about you all the time, little sis.”

“Really? You know me, I’m always trying to make her proud.” She laughed and suddenly took my hand in hers, I guess for comfort. I held her hand back tightly, and decided to chime in on the conversation.

“(Y/N) has told me quite a bit about you guys,” I said, looking up at Brian, “she adores you all quite a bit. Maybe I can meet more of you sometime.” Brian smiled, shaking his head in approval. He told me more about himself, like how he plays the piano and the keyboard. I told him about how (Y/N) and I have a mutual love for singing and music, and I told him about what I was doing in college.

“It seems to me that our mom would love to meet you, Dan. Maybe when I pick her up, you guys can stop by sometime before going back to Boston?” We agreed, and finally, our pizza arrived. We got it for free since it took so long to be delivered, which was great. (Y/N) insisted that Brian stay for the night so he wouldn’t be out driving so late.

Brian got his keyboard out of his car, and we began an impromptu jam session. He knew all kinds of songs from the 80s and 90s. At first, we were just kind of dicking around, but then we actually started playing songs and they sounded fucking great! One of the songs we played was Take On Me by A-Ha.

_Oh the things that you say_   
_Is it live or_   
_Just to play my worries away_   
_You're all the things I've got to remember_   
_You're shying away_   
_I'll be coming for you anyway_

We finished the song out, and I couldn’t believe how good it was. With Brian on keys, and (Y/N) singing back-up, the three of us made a wonderful team! I looked over at the two siblings and smiled. “Guys, we should totally start a fucking band someday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn dudes, it's been way too long. I've been through quite a bit of shit lately, but that's no excuse!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all are doing okay, and I hope you liked this chapter! I'm not entirely sure when I'll be able to update again, so please just have a little patience. Thanks!


End file.
